


Blankets

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flufftober 2019, Sebastian kept Will Tudor's face, and came clean, and now here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: The first big autumn rains wash away the summer from the city.----------------Isabelle comes home from work while it's raining outside. Sebastian doesn't like rain.





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from something I usually write, but they inspired me tonight. So even if it's past midnight, here it is.

The first big autumn rains wash away the summer from the city.

The weather outside is frightful. The phrase from the stupid Christmas song that mundanes listen to constantly from November to January, and sometimes even starting on October, keeps playing in Sebastian’s head.

He’s taken to calling himself Sebastian more and more. He might have been born with a different name, called so many other things during the years, but the name he has settled on, the name of the face he’s wearing still, even after everything, even after coming clean to the Shadowhunter, is Sebastian Verlac’s.

The weather outside is frightful because it is wet. Wetter than anything Sebastian is used to. Almost as wet as the ocean not so far away, definitely as polluted, but not as salty.

He wonders why he hates the water so much. Maybe because it’s the complete and direct opposite of the dry and fiery land he was raised in.

Isabelle says there’s something calming about the noise of the rain, but he just feels like it’s stifling in how constant it is, and how it changes from minute to minute. It annoys him. More than that... It makes him feel anxious.

And that annoys him more than anything else, more than Christmas songs, more than Jace Herondale and more than the rain itself.

He hears the key in the lock and the doorknob turning and the door of the apartment opens. He’s kept the apartment he’d settled in when he was still pretending to be Verlac and trying to manipulate the Institute. He actually likes it a lot.

She steps through the door, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Her sigh of relief as she slides them off resounds in the room. She’s close enough that he can hear it over the rumble of the rain.

He turns his head to where the door is. She smiles at him. Her dark hair is wavier than usual, coming from the wet outside. She looks tired, her makeup has shifted, her red lipstick is faded. It’s been a long day hunting shadows. She takes off her jacket, then the holster from her thigh.

"How was your day?" He asks. He’s learned from her and from the television that people say that. He likes these little things. Saying things like that, asking questions.

"Long. And messy. Thankfully, the rain watched it off," she replies, and he can’t help but wince at the mention of the rain. Wet. Bad. He doesn’t want it close.

She walks to the couch, to him, sits next to him. She pulls her feet up, and they end up on his lap. He raises an eyebrow. Her ankles, the tights, are somewhat damp.

She realizes that. "Oh. Sorry." She shifts and changes position but he shakes his head. "It’s fine. You’re cold." Her feet feel like ice cubes on his lap.

He grabs a blanket and tucks one of the ends under her feet, wraps it around them and gently throws the rest over her body.

"You insist on wearing short dresses and tights... short sleeves... And yet, I’ve noticed, you’re cold all the time."

She chuckles. "Okay, so... I’m not cold all the time. Only when it’s cold out and I didn’t wear the right clothing or activate the right runes."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He passes her a hair tie. She pulls her hair up in a ponytail. Her presence distracts him from the rain and the sound of wetness.

Her presence always distracts him from the bad things. The wetness and the burn, everything that makes him... angry.

He feels bad sometimes for using her as a lifeboat. Because she deserves more than that. He wishes he could give her perfect sometimes, and pure and happy, like the golden boys of the Clave.

He knows he’s broken and not good enough. But she... she chose him. And if she did, then she must see something else in him.

The blanket falls slightly as she moves. She shifts to straddle his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"The reason I wear short dresses is because I like them. And because I like the way people look at me when I wear them," she whispers, so close.

"Isabelle," he whispers back. His fingers slide to her hips, caressing up her thighs, under the blanket and under the dress. It’s a blue dress, and it’s short and yes, Sebastian knows that he falls into the trap of looking at her just like all these people.

"Sebastian," she looks at him. Her fingers are perfectly manicured and they gently touch his hair. Blonde hair. He likes that blonde hair.

The rain is forgotten. The blanket someone stays around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Shoot me an ask or a DM on my tumblr @enkelimagnus, or reach me on my Twitter @enkelimagnus!  
I have anons on and curiouscat so don't be shy!


End file.
